


Save Me (Before I Fall)

by jhxnnats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood, Bus Hijacking, Fluff, Gen, Gun Violence, Hostage Situation, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, gunshot wound, not detailed, not graphic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhxnnats/pseuds/jhxnnats
Summary: Peter thought that this was finally going to be a normal field trip. It's not.Or: Where Parker luck strikes again and they don't even make it to the field trip.





	Save Me (Before I Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> The gun violence really isn't detailed, in my opinion but if you think differently, please do tell me. Other than that, this iss meant to be pure Irondad and Spiderson fluff and hurt/comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

The second Peter stepped into the bus that was going to take them to MoMA, his spider-sense was screaming. The bus driver sent him a polite smile and Peter was going to be wary of him but then he knew why his spider-sense was freaking out when he felt a hand smack him upon the head. 

"Move, Parker!" The culprit was Flash who pressed himself forward into the bus, smashing Peter to the side. Peter grunted and glared after the bully before heading into the bus as well. Ned sat down next to him as they picked seats, MJ close behind. Though she didn't seem very interested in talking to them, a book called 'Human Bondage Part II' in her hands, eyes fixated on that. 

"I'm actually kinda psyched, you know? Are you?" Ned asked him once everyone was in the bus, the vehicle on the way to the museum. Peter shrugged, giving Ned a soft smile. 

"I mean, I was there last week with Mr. Stark so...but it was nice so I'm sure it'll be nice again." He answered and noticed his mistake as he felt Flash lean forward in his seat to taunt Peter. 

"You're still telling lies, Penis? That's low, even for you. Everybody knows that your internship is fake, stop trying." Flash spat, glaring at Peter. 

Ned glared back at the bully. "He's not lying, Flash. Just because you're jealous of Peter doesn't mean you have to ruin this field trip for us." 

Before Flash could continue, MJ smacked him upside his head. "Before you say something that I'm going to make you regret, I'm gonna give you another chance. Leave or I will kick your rude ass to the back myself, Eugene." 

Flash's eyes widened for a second before he scoffed but did retreat to the back of the bus. Peter and Ned grinned at MJ who turned to look at them, eyebrows raised in question. 

"That was awesome." They both said and the girl shot them a soft smile before returning to her book. 

//

About ten minutes later, Peter's spider-sense began acting up again. Instinctively, he looked up from his phone, heart speeding, looking around for a potential threat. Once again, there was nothing to be found but the spider-sense did not stop blaring. The vibration of his phone distracted him again.  
Mr. Stark:  
You alright, kid?  
Your heartbeat spiked real fast just now.

Peter smiled, of course the watch Tony gifted him would alert the man whenever his vitals seemed out of the ordinary. He glanced down at said device. 

It was a modern watch that read his vitals, told the time and even had Karen installed. On the side, there was the emergency button. Tony had insisted on just pressing the button if there really was a real emergency. 

Peter Parker:  
Yeah, I'm okay  
Spider-sense acting up a little  
Probably sensory overload coming closer

Mr. Stark:  
On the way to MoMA?  
When it gets too bad, give me a call  
Other than that, have fun, kid.

Peter Parker:  
I will, Mr. Stark  
And thanks :D

With that, he put away his phone, just to reduce the chance of getting motion sickness. Suddenly, his spider-sense, spiked up even more. He desperately looked around, frustrated when he didn't find the threat though. 

Just then, he looked out the window and saw the directions sign. 

The bus driver didn't turn into the direction to MoMA. 

Instead, he took a different lane, becoming deliberately slower before halting to a stop. 

"Crap, crap, the bus is gonna be hijacked." Peter hissed, Ned and MJ looking at Peter with wide eyes. Just as these words left his mouth, another man with a gun stepped onto the bus, a bag in his hand. The bus doors closed again and the bus driver started driving again, driving into the direction of Maryland. 

"Alright, kids, plans were changed. Your field trip destination was changed. Instead of going to a boring old museum, my friend and I, we're going to bring you somewhere nice where you can really be of use." The man said, voice deep, a sadistic smile on his face. The bus driver, smiled the same smile, obviously the friend the other man was referring to. 

"Now, there's gonna be some ground rules. First, I'm gonna go through the rows and y'all are gonna be the good kids you are and put your phones in there. If you refuse to obey any of the orders we give you, there's gonna be consequences." Towards the end of the sentence, he held up his gun, wiggling it around a little. 

Peter's classmates were cowered into the seats, quiet, shaking, horrified. With that, the man started ging through the rows, holding out the bag to each and everyone of them, everyone throwing their phones into the bag. 

Good. No one's in complete imminent danger. 

"Now, y'all are going to stay exactly like this, quiet and scared. Deal? If any of you, and I mean any of you, make a sound, y'all already know the consequences." The man said before sitting down at front, conspiring with his colleague. 

Ned sent Peter a terrified look, the superhuman sending him a what he hope was a reassuring smile. MJ watched them carefully, book now discarded. Peter reached to the seat and tapped his fingers against it, knowing that they'd understand. 

IT'S GONNA BE OKAY. 

He finished tapping the morse code, making his friends relax a little before a shrill noise rang through the quiet bus. The sound of a phone ringing.  
The hostage taker grabbed it out of the bag, holding up. 

"Whose phone is this?" He asked and a slow hand was raised. It was Brett, a quiet guy. 

The man smiled that smile again before beckoning him forwards. With shaky steps, Brett walked to the man, keeping his head bowed. 

"Alright, now, you're going to answer your mommy and tell her that everything is fine and you're on that field trip. If you say the wrong thing," His gun clicked dangerously. "You know the rules. Understood?" 

Brett nodded quickly. The man accepted the call on speaker. 

"Hi, sweetie. Are you already at the museum?" 

"Y-Yeah. We just arrived." He said a bit shakily, which was valid considering that he was currently held at gunpoint and his life was on the line. 

"Alright, well, are you okay? No motion sickness from the bus?" She asked, still having no clue. 

"I-I'm—" He started shakily before the man lost his patience. 

"Ah, I'm sorry to interrupt but I will have to ask you to put your phone away. Look, the sign says no phones allowed. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience." The man said, voice smooth and light. 

"Okay, well, have fun, sweetie. Dinner's in the microwave, you just gotta warm it up. Bye, I'll see you later." 

With that, the man hung up, putting the phone back into the bag before placing a hand on Brett's shoulder.

"You hesitated. You know what that means." The man knocked the butt of his gun against Brett's head, said boy falling to the floor of the bus with a pained groan. His classmates gasped in shock. 

Just as the man was about to kick Brett in his ribs, Peter stepped up. 

"What even is the point of this? Kidnapping a bunch of kids and a teacher? You could've robbed a bank or something and you choose to do this? That's probably the worst crime planning ever." Peter stepped into the free space in between all of the rows of seats. He ignored MJ, who had tried to pull him back, and Ned, who hissed a concerned 'dude'. 

The man looked up, clearly bothered by the interruption. 

Peter, despite feeling like he was about to throw up from fear, kept his unbothered act going. 

"I mean, I'm just say—" 

Peter's monologue was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot ringing through the bus, his classmates screaming, making themselves even smaller in their seats. 

"Peter!" He heard MJ and Ned cry out, turning to them with wide eyes, scared for their wellbeing. Then, he heard the sound of liquid dripping onto the floor, turning to it, seeing blood, a lot of blood. 

Then, the pain hit him like a truck. 

A hot and searing pain made itself known in his abdomen, where the bullet had seemingly hit him. It dawned on him then that he had just gotten shot. The pain caught up and he grunted, blood spilling past his lips as he sunk to his knees, blood flowing out of the wound steadily. 

The man sighed. "See, this is the perfect example for breaking the rules. Take this as a demonstration. If you don't wanna end up like your fellow classmate, stick to the rules. It's that simple."

MJ dragged Peter to their seat, the boy sobbing softly, hissing in pain every now and then. MJ took off her scarf, folded it together before pressing it against the wound. Peter groaned once again, gripping the seat with vigor, ignoring the way he felt it bent beneath his hands. 

"You're the dumbest person I know." MJ said, probably wanting to sound casual but worry seeped into her voice as she watched her bloody hands pressing down on his wound. 

Peter huffed out a laugh before bringing up the watch and pressing the emergency button multiple times. 

"Peter, it seems as though you've suffered from a gunshot wound. I've informed Mr. Stark of your location and situation. He will arrive in less than 2 minutes. I would recommend not falling unconscious until you are in a medical facility." Karen informed quietly, Peter sighing in relief. 

The teen turned to Ned, vision blurring. "Y-You...gotta...keep me awake. Can't f-fall asleep." 

Ned nodded, grabbing his friends hand before talking to him, Peter not entirely conscious anymore anyway.  
What he did notice was the bus halting to a sudden stop, the doors being blasted, as well as the screams of the men who took them hostage and then the sound of his classmates gasping. 

"Is that Iron Man?" 

"Kid!" Tony said as he reached their seat, taking in the sight of his injured kid. Peter used all of his strength to shoot his father figure a weak smile. 

"H-Hey." 

"You're going to give a heart attack one of these days, kid. C'mon, let's get you fixed up. I swear to god if you pass out on me and don't survive this, I'll make sure to revive you and kill you myself again." Tony said, trying to keep the situation light, but failing as his voice betrayed him with palpable concern. He picked the teen up, said teen whimpering. 

"I don' wann' die. 'M gon' die?" Peter whispered, eyes now wide open clutching on his mentor's chest. Tony shook his head, moving some curls out of his kid's face. 

"No. Now, I'm gonna need you to stay awake for me, Petey. Can you do that for me, Petey?" 

"Mh. Hurry, 'm tired."  
//

Peter woke up to the sound of his heart monitor steadily beating. 

He slowly blinked his eyes open, wincing at the light. FRIDAY noticed and immediately dimmed the lights significantly. Peter looked around and saw Tony on his one side, hand in his hand. Then he turned to the other and saw MJ and Ned there, sleeping in a pile. 

He smiled softly, giving the hand in his a squeeze. At once, Tony sat up, relief falling over his features. He ran a thumb over the kid's hand before the other went to the unruly curls on his head. 

"You're the reason I have grey hairs already." Tony whispered, knowing that the sleeping teens have been through a lot today. 

Peter grinned dopily, still feeling a bit fuzzy from the drugs. "I love you, too, Mr. Stark." 

Tony couldn't help but smile fondly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his kid's forehead. "May took the jet from Seattle, she'll be here soon. You're gonna get the lecture from her first." 

Repressing the wince at these news, Peter cocked his head in question. "Why not from you?"  
Tony sighed and squeezed the teens hand again. "Seeing their kid all covered in blood and being uncertain as to wether they would survive this or not takes out a lot on someone. I'm way too relieved that you're alive and well to be mad at you right now." 

Guilt ate away at Peter. "'M sorry. I should've pressed the button sooner." 

"Shh. I'm just glad you're okay, bambino. Now, get back to sleeping. You did get shot today and that also takes a lot out on people." The billionaire said softly. 

Peter closed his eyes again, drugs pulling him back into the drowsy land of dreams. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

A squeeze. 

"Anytime, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! If you did, leave a comment and tell me what you liked about it :)


End file.
